


The Kind Of Crazy I Like

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Skye's fault, really. Somehow she tricked him into starting a prank war and while it was fun at first it stopped been amusing when the bucket of paint fell on May instead of Trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kind Of Crazy I Like

It's all Skye's fault, really. Somehow she tricked him into starting a prank war and while it was fun at first it stopped been amusing when the bucket of paint fell on May instead of Trip.

So naturally he was sent back to list all the weapons they had because he had so much fun last time doing it! Skye got off with a few more hours of training and Lance bitched about it so May having a sick sense of humour send Bobbi to help him.

Which is a big mistake if you ask him, you can't just locked them inside a room full of weapons they'll kill each other. But apparently May can and she did! The only good thing! Skye took pity on him and the deadly silence between him and Bobbi and put her playlist in loop for them.

After the fifth crappy pop song he starts wondering how much more he can take before he just asks Bobbi to put him out of his misery. Between her and Skye's taste in music he prefers to be six feet under.

It's not until the tenth song rolls around that the guitar notes sound familiar and Chris Daughtry's voice fills the room. His gazes catches Bobbi's across the room as realisation settles in. Suddenly they're both back to a stadium full of people singing at the top of their lungs, his arms wrapped around her waist, pressed tightly against each other.

_'There's something about the way you move and every single thing you do…'_

_'It's like you're one part angle and one part danger…'_

_'The kind of crazy I like…'_

_'You got me losing my mind…'_

He's singing and she's singing and somehow they have made their way closer to each other and it feels like nothing has changed since that night. His arms find their way around her waist once more and her lips are on his and the music is still playing and they're both lost. They're so lost in that kiss they don't realise the song changed until they have to come back up for air.

The spell breaks as soon as her lips leave his and Bobbi is out of the room faster than the Road Runner. But it's okay, it's alright, he got what he wanted. It's not over for her either so maybe, just maybe he has one more chance.

Maybe they're not done just yet…


End file.
